


Repeat

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cloud caves to baby peer pressure, Family Fluff, Leon is his hero, M/M, Please not that song again, babies being babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud was not a push over. He'd been a fighter almost his entire life. Who would have thought all it took to break him was three toddlers and a nursery rhyme?





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any version of Final Fantasy.
> 
> They're babies again...  
> Sorry, not sorry.

_The itsy-bitsy spider - Climbed up the water spout_

Cloud rubbed his temples, sure he was slowly slipping into madness. He was so good at tuning things out, he had to be to live on an airship for as long as he did. Hell, he’d been to war too but this torture could trump even those awful memories.

He loved his children. He loved them more than he ever thought possible. It was easy to pretend that the children had all been Squall’s idea but it was a decision the two of them made together. He’d fallen in love with Riku on sight and the twins had been no different. Six months with three children had been an adventure, exciting but fuck he was tired. 

Then there was that song. Cloud had spent the morning with all three toddlers but when he had to stop to find out about a payment for Denzel’s tuition, he needed to find a way to keep his babies relatively quiet in the huge building. He’d gotten all three boys settled in a single chair in the finance office while he spoke with the clerk to find out why he was being billed twice for the semester and had given Riku his phone to play with. 

Really what was the worst that could happen? 

The fact that Yuffie let Riku often play with her phone put him at a disadvantage. Riku knew exactly how to find the videos he wanted and thus, Cloud’s personally hell began. 

The women in the finance office thought they were adorable, which was a plus, but the car ride home and the hour since then had been unbearable. The same song. Over and over and over…

 

_Down came the rain - And washed the spider out_

The boys were obsessed, playing the song on repeat. All three boys stared at the phone as if in a trance, hitting the play button again and again. They started singing along in high pitches mumbles since none of them really knew the words. The twins were too small and Riku opted to hum along instead of sing.

It might have been better had it been an actual song, but instead it was a nursery rhyme. The same eight lines over and over and please, Gaia, someone help him. 

Logically, Cloud knew he should take the phone away and try to distract them with something else but they were so damn happy. They’d been quiet and so absorbed in the little cartoon video of the spider climbing the spout in vain. It seemed harsh but the fact that the spider kept trying seemed to resonate with them. They were far too young to make symbolic connections but something about it drew their attention. 

At this point, Cloud was just praying for his phone to die. Though, he could perfectly picture Riku handing him his phone charger to plug it in so they could continue. The difficulties of raising a smart child... 

Cloud left them on the couch perfectly content and went to the kitchen to make lunch. Maybe food would be what he needed to get his phone back and make that song stop. He could honestly say he never wanted to hear it again. 

It was much easier raising Denzel when he didn’t care if his brother cried because he took one of his things. That was just brothers being brothers. Taking the joy away from his children felt like he as being an asshole. 

 

_Out came the sun - And dried up all the rain_

Cloud was mildly surprised when the front door opened. “Friend or foe?” he called.

“Husband.” 

“Mm,” Cloud hummed, pleasantly surprised that Leon was home early but only repeated his questions. “Friend of foe?” 

“Nemesis.” Leon said, and Cloud could hear him stopping in the living room to greet his babies. All three getting a kiss to the tops of their heads no doubt. 

Hovering around the kitchen gave Cloud plenty of time to pull out more ingredients to add Leon to their lunch ranks. He could partially hear Leon speaking but it was drowned out by the freaking itsy bitsy spider. 

“You get the tuition thing straightened out?” Leon asked as he walked in. He’d evidently already dropped his school bags and had stripped himself of his jacket. 

“Yeah, was some computer error. Food will be ready in a minute. You didn’t eat, did you?” 

“No,” Leon said, turning to glance back in the living room when the song started over for the forth time since he’d been home. “How long has that been going on?” 

“Well, i haven’t hung myself yet.” Cloud muttered. 

Leon slid up behind Cloud, kissing his shoulder and grabbing a handful of Cloud’s ass. “You poor thing. I’ve only been home two minutes and i’m ready to crack.” 

“They're happy.” Cloud grumbled, failing to keep his pout internal. 

“Oh, my poor stupid love.” Leon chuckled. “I hope they realize how much you love them.” 

“Considering they’re under three, i don’t think they care.” Cloud said. “The whole car ride home, Squall. The whole ride home...” 

Leon hummed and continued to grope Cloud while they had a second alone. “We’ll see if we can’t work in a little stress reliever later.” 

Cloud snorted, unable to help his smile. “What are you doing home early?” 

“Some genius in the science department set something off. Half the wing is filled with smoke. I probably won’t have classes tomorrow either.” Squall said. 

“Awesome.” Cloud said, nudging Leon back so he could finished cooking. From the other room they could hear the song repeating again. 

“Yeah, I’m fine with a day off. I’ll have to make up for being a bad guy today.” Leon said, pulling away and heading back into the living room. 

Seconds later the awful song had stopped followed by Riku’s heart broken cry. 

“Daddy!” 

“No.” Leon said firmly in daddy mode. “You’ve seen it enough for right now. Papa’s making lunch.” 

“But daddy!” 

“C’mon. Let’s wash our hands.” Leon said, walking back into the kitchen seconds later with Roxas in his arms. “There, problem solved.” 

“That right?” Cloud snorted again, hearing Riku sniffle and Sora whine just because Riku was. 

“Yep.” Leon said, shoving Cloud’s phone in his pocket as he held Roxas in front of the sink to help the mini blond wash his hands. 

“Daddy.” Riku walked in, tears streaming down his face. “Spider.” 

“The spider isn’t going anywhere.” Leon said. 

“Come eat, Riku.” Cloud said. “In your chair please. Maybe we’ll watch it one more time before bed tonight.”

“There you go, being too nice again.” Leon laughed, putting Roxas in his high chair and grabbing Sora.

“Only to them.” Cloud said, looking down to see Riku hugging his leg and gazing up at him pathetically. “Hands then lunch.” 

“Spider…” 

“Lunch.” 

“Spider!” 

“Lunch.”

“Okay.” Leon lifted Riku up under his arms. “Lunch then nap if you’re gonna be like that.” 

Riku’s face slid into a pout. “No.” 

“Tough.” Leon smiled, purposely bumping into Cloud. “Nap then stress reliever.” 

“Don’t get my hopes up, Lion.” Cloud laughed, setting the table while Leon wrangled their kids into their seats. It was always easier when they were together. Nap time couldn't come soon enough.

 

_And the itsy-bitsy spider - Climbed up the spout again_


End file.
